Tara Strong
Tara Lyn Strong (née Charendoff; born February 12, 1973) is a Canadian actress, singer and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-1998) - The Little Girl (ep4), Additional Voices *All Grown Up! (2004-2007) - Dil Pickles, Camera Kid (ep13), Young Girl (ep40) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2008) - Actress Azula (ep57), Governor's Wife (ep23), Additional Voices *Axe Cop (2015) - Additional Voices *Babar (1989) - Young Celeste *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Billy Batson, Huntress/Helena, Mary Marvel *Beetlejuice (1989-1991) - Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Ben Tennyson, Upgrade, Benwolf (ep31), Buzzshock (ep46), Cheerleader (ep40), Computer Voice (ep21), Doll (ep30), Edith (ep22), Elderly Woman (ep10), Female Guard (ep30), Female Thug (ep8), Gwendolyn Tennyson, Kenny Tennyson (ep46), Kid (ep33), Little Kid (ep45), Lucy Mann (ep43), Mrs. Fang (ep45), Old Lady (ep11), Policewoman (ep3), Volunteer#2 (ep28), Waitress (ep10), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep33), Young Boy (ep2) *Ben 10 (2016-2017) - Ben Tennyson, Clown#4 (ep9), Girl (ep6), Lady (ep21), Sally (ep3) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Attea (ep13) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Young Ben Tennyson, 11 Year Old Albedo Ben, Agent Molly Gunther, Agent Swift, Alien Mother, Attea, Ben 23, Ben 5 1/2 (ep64), Duffy (ep77), Gwen DiamondHead (ep52), Little Girl, Mad Pakmar, Mazuma (ep53), Pakmar, Pesky Dust, She-Worst (ep78), Ship Computer (ep4), Upgrade 23 (ep70), Young Lucy (ep71), Young Upgrade (ep71), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) - Serena (ep16), Young Ben Tennyson (ep16) *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) - Barbara Gordon, Detective Marcie Brown (ep19) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1991) - Additional Voices *Breadwinners (2014-2015) - Zoona *Brickleberry (2012-2014) - Amber (ep33), Homeowner's Wife (ep15), Myrtle (ep2), Pamela Anderson (ep4), Porn Actress (ep12), Woman (ep11) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Bonnie (ep40) *Camp Lazlo! (2005) - Amber (ep17), Lovemary (ep17), Margaret (ep17), Momsy (ep17), Suzie (ep17) *Chowder (2007-2010) - Truffles, Alien Meach (ep18), Baby (ep13), Baby #2 (ep19), Baby Bird #1 (ep10), Baby Cop (ep41), Big Lady (ep33), Bird Man (ep16), Bluenana Mom (ep14), Bubbles (ep45), Calm Sexy Voice (ep30), Carol (ep29), Chicken (ep29), Cow Lady (ep28), Critter (ep2), Customer #1 (ep15), Duchess (ep9), Flower (ep1), Girl (ep20), Kid (ep19), Lady (ep7), Lady (ep13), Lady (ep32), Lady (ep45), Lady #1 (ep18), Lady #1 (ep28), Lady #2 (ep18), Lady #2 (ep45), Lady #3 (ep27), Lady #5 (ep27), Lady Customer (ep15), Lady Vendor (ep19), Mom (ep14), Mom (ep19), Moon, Officer Loose Meat (ep5), Officer PB&J, Queen (ep20), Queen Meach (ep18), Seed (ep37), Short Dogman (ep16), Singing Bean #3 (ep4), Strange Troll Dude (ep7), Sun, Tabuleh (ep1), Thrice Cream Woman (ep7), Woman (ep14), Woman (ep19), Woman (ep39), Woman Scream (ep9) *Chozen (2014) - Additional Voices *Class of 3000 (2007) - Billy (ep10), Inga (ep10), Mackenzie (ep10) *Clerks: The Animated Series (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Clifford's Puppy Days (2005) - Jack (ep29), Jack's Owner (ep29) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2007) - Girl (ep12), Japanese KND Girl (ep25), Juliet (ep33), Katie (ep29), Many Girls (ep6), Mushi Sanban, Numbuh 93 (ep23), Princess (ep17), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Rainbow Monkey#1 (ep17), Rainbow Monkey Girl#3 (ep36), Sister (ep25), Stewardess (ep25), Willard (ep19), Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *DC Super Hero Girls (2019) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Cheetah (ep4) *Dan Vs. (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2005) - Juan (ep3), Timmy (ep3) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Baby Danny (ep29), Ember McLain, Lydia (ep20), Penelope Spectra, Star, Tiffany Snow, Walla (ep22) *Detention (1999-2000) - Shareena Wickett *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Spot *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Kara, Pretty Girl#1 (ep2), Sara, Veronica, Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2005-2006) - Gabriella, Mom Howler (ep14), Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2004) - Ingrid Third, Ariella (ep9), Croquet Kid (ep6), Jenna (ep5), Treplev (ep11) *Disney's Kim Possible (2002) - Amelia (ep15), Britina (ep1), Kim-Style Adoptee (ep16), Tara, Tricia Lipowski (ep15), Trick-or-Treater (ep14), Yearbook Girl (ep8) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) - Bella (ep6), Dawn Swatworthy, Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Hazel (ep25), Munka (ep9) *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2001) - Kandi *Disney DuckTales (2018) - Briar (ep11) *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2013) - Committee Woman (ep78), Granny Hearswell (ep78), Mrs. Shark (ep12), Old Woman (ep78) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Motorcity (2012) - #2, Lizzie (ep16) *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) - Porcupine *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Puppy Dog Pals (2017-2018) - Amanda (ep5), Chloe's Mom, Delivery Woman (ep10), Intercom Voice (ep29), Judge (ep32), Lead Chicken (ep20), Receptionist (ep10), Sunny (ep5) *Disney Special Agent Oso (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2016) - Tooth Fairy (ep36) *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014-2015) - Beeza (ep8), Additional Voices *Drawn Together (2004-2007) - Princess Clara, Toot Braunstein *DreamWorks Harvey Street Kids (2018) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018) - Rocky *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2012) - Boy (ep6), Concerned Citizen#2 (ep98), Eggy, Kid Walla (ep1), Kid Walla (ep36), Kids (ep98), Kindergartner (ep98), Little Boy (ep77), Mother Duck, Sheep#2 (ep53), Teacher (ep1) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2015-2016) - Bubble Snail (ep38), Singe, Slug Girl (ep28) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Cheerleader (ep29), Counselor Dish, Ellomold the Enchantress (ep22), Katma-Tui (ep9), Ozmo (ep4) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Kylie Griffin *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2009) - Terrence (ep71), Little Boy (ep71), Mother (ep71) *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Squee Z Dumpkins (ep9) *Gadget Boy's Adventures in History (1997) - Additional Voices *Gadget Boy & Heather (1995) - Additional Voices *Garbage Pail Kids (1988) - Patty Putty *Golan the Insatiable (2015) - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Iolande *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Irani Rael (ep4), Lucy, Nova Prime (ep7), Rora (ep17) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) - Hello Kitty *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Betts (ep48) *Inspector Gadget (2015-2017) - Penny Ruth, Answering Machine (ep1), Computer Voice (ep38) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2004) - Dannan O'Mallard, Molly Winks *Johnny Bravo (1999-2004) - Babe#1 (ep13), Baby (ep56), Cheerleader#2 (ep61), Chris (ep64), Dark Haired Girl (ep61), Doll (ep13), Female Host (ep55), Goldilocks (ep55), Hot Chick#2 (ep56), Johnny's Date (ep61), Julie (ep64), Karie (ep64), Little Boy (ep61), Megan (ep64), Oasis Babe#1 (ep13), Oasis Babe#3 (ep13), Red Hooded Woman (ep55), Rita (ep44), Soldier Babe#1 (ep13), Toija (ep64), Valley Reporter (ep64), Woman (ep13) *Justice League (2003) - Queen (ep47), Sera (ep28) *Justice League: Action (2016-2017) - Ember (ep10), Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Kid Batman (ep9) *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Johnny (ep33) *Kid Notorious (2003) - Additional Voices *King of the Hill (1998) - Additional Voices *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2007) - Alexis (ep3), Emerald Empress (ep15), Esper *Little Bear (1996-2001) - Additional Voices *MAD (2010-2013) - Eve Torres (ep78), Additional Voices *Max Steel (2001) - Additional Voices *Maxie's World (1987) - Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Comet (ep14), Pulsar (ep14) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005-2006) - Computer (ep19), Killgore *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Twilight Sparkle *My Pet Monster (1987) - Amie *Napoleon Dynamite (2012) - Candy (ep5), Dody (ep3), Egg Queen (ep6), Kangaroo (ep1), Scantronica (ep2), Shaylene (ep4) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-1999) - Baby (ep22), Emo (ep4), Martha (ep24), Mina, Serving Girl (ep4) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Carbon Monoxide (ep8), Jenna (ep7) *Paradise PD (2018) - Additional Voices *Piggsburg Pigs! (1990) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - Becky (ep6), Bubbles (ep39), Carlyle (ep45), Chucky's Mother (ep45), Dolores (ep40), Julie (ep36), Lily (ep24), Little Girl (ep24), Old Person (ep40), Woman (ep24), Zipper *Rugrats (1998-2004) - Dil Pickles, Cool Teen Cynthia (ep146), Crying Boy (ep153), Elf (ep153), Giggling Baby (ep154), Howling Baby (ep149), Kim (ep86), Lotsatot#3 (ep123), Marli (ep146), Party-Goer (ep100), Passerby (ep163), Penelope Plankton (ep144), Pointing Baby (ep163), Protestor (ep95), Shannon (ep86), Teddy McNulty, Timid Baby (ep104), Timmy McNulty *Rugrats: Pre-School Daze (2005) - Jake, Brittany (ep2) *Samurai Jack (2002-2017) - Ashi, Avi (ep55), Boy (ep40), Girl#1 (ep24), Lady#2 (ep24), Little Girl (ep24), Mother (ep40), Queen (ep47), Siren#3, Verbina (ep47), Additional Voices *Skylanders: Academy (2018) - Coco Bandicoot (ep38) *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Stroker & Hoop (2004-2005) - Dr. Paula Bowman (ep7), Girl (ep1), Housewife (ep7), Intern (ep7), Jean Wilson (ep1), Radio Host (ep1) *Super Mario World (1991) - Additional Voices *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2006) - Alliana *Sylvanian Families (1987) - Bridget (ep5) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Ilana, Agnes (ep18), Amber (ep4), Anchor (ep2), Anchorwoman (ep4), Betty (ep7), Breezy (ep3), Driver (ep2), Girl (ep7), Groupie (ep15), Little Girl (ep16), Mary (ep12), Mom (ep3), Mother (ep11), Mrs. Mitchell (ep1), Mrs. O'Brien (ep5), Mrs. Tong (ep19), Reporter#3 (ep19), Woman (ep6) *Teen Titans (2003-2006) - Raven, Elastigirl, Gizmo (eps61-64), Jinx (ep64), Kitten, Kole, Teether (ep59) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-2019) - Raven, Batgirl (ep31), Jayna, Old Lady (ep11) *The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018) - Alien Babies (ep2), Bullhorn (ep8), Butterfly (ep1), Clone Babies (ep2), Gilligan's Mother (ep5), Gilligan's Sisters (ep5), Girl (ep7), Girls (ep8), Katie's Mom (ep8), Kid #1 (ep1), Kid #2 (ep8), Mother (ep7), Plate Girl (ep2), Teen Girl (ep8), Woman (ep5) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) - Additional Voices *The Angry Beavers (1998) - Nurse Trudy (ep15) *The Boondocks (2007-2010) - Cindy McPhearson *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1997) - Additional Voices *The Care Bears (1988) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents (2001-2004) - Timmy Turner, Anger (ep3), Blob#1 (ep6), Blob#2 (ep6), Country Boy (ep5), Cow (ep6), Daughter (ep1), Fairy#2 (ep6), Fan#1 (ep6), Female Fairy#1 (ep5), Girl#1 (ep5), Ranch Girl (ep7), Sprout (ep46), Tad (ep3), Teddy Bear (ep2), Twinkle (ep4) *The Kids from Room 402 (2000-2001) - Penny Grant, Sanjay, Joey, Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Roger Radcliffe, Agent Demon (ep14), Baby Cousin (ep27), Beatrice (ep22), Connie (ep22), Cowboy#3 (ep2), Demon (ep8), Female Barista (ep3), Friendly Demon (ep18), Girl#1 (ep1), Katherine (ep14), Lila, Magical Creature#1 (ep4), Marty (ep17), Melissa, Mrs. Radcliffe, Ocelot (ep16), Otis (ep27), Penguin#1 (ep16), Photographer (ep3), Scared Female Guest (ep19), Snake (ep7), Spat Out Monster (ep6), Surfer 1 (ep8), Ventriloquist Kid (ep6), Zombie#4 (ep2) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011) - Motel Receptionist (ep3) *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1998) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Bubbles, Activist#2 (ep57), Baby (ep4), Baby (ep67), Baby Lady (ep74), Baby Monkey (ep57), Beatrice (ep69), Blondie (ep65), Boy (ep18), Boy#3 (ep22), Boy crying (ep43), Cat Monster (ep5), Cooking Lady (ep10), Crowd Member#4 (ep68), Girl (ep64), Girl (ep65), Girl (ep71), Girl (ep75), Girl (ep77), Girl#1 (ep71), Girl#2 (ep55), Girl#2 (ep56), Girl Scout (ep64), Happy Flower, Jennifer (ep8), Julie Bean, Kid (ep14), Kid (ep16), Kid#1 (ep4), Kid#1 (ep13), Lady#2 (ep16), Little Girl (ep63), Little Girl#1 (ep26), Maria Guadalupe O'Flanagan (ep44), Maria Santiago, Mother (ep67), Old Lady (ep58), Operator (ep35), Puppy (ep65), Reporter (ep2), Sally, Schoolgirl (ep30), Schoolgirl Grubber (ep29), Singer#3 (ep32), Talia (ep69), Teacher (ep3), TV Announcer#2 (ep20), Woman (ep2), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep7), Woman (ep11), Woman (ep50), Woman (eps52-54), Woman (ep77), Woman#1 (ep10), Woman#1 (ep63), Woman#2 (ep40), Woman#2 (ep68), Woman Neighbor (ep1), Women (ep70) *The Proud Family (2001-2005) - BeBe Proud, CeCe Proud, Puff *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Irina Kafka (ep48), Kazrina (ep23) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Brynnie (ep6), Grandmother (ep11), H.E.R.B.I.E., Princess Annelle (ep41), Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff, Sue Richards/Invisible Woman (ep11) *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Little Boy (ep66) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Macy (ep12), Vega (ep2) *ThunderCats (2011) - Young Lion-O (ep13) *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Sari Sumdac, Boy (ep1), Boy (ep8), Daniel (ep13), Fan#1 (ep3), Female Starscream, Gary, Maternal Mother (ep37), Mother (ep13), Press Secretary, Reception Bot, Red Alert (ep30), Slo-Mo (ep24), Strika, Teletran-1, Wife (ep20) *TripTank (2014-2015) - Boy (ep4), Bree, Bunny (ep10), Child 1 (ep10), Fat Patrick (ep4), Gretchen (ep6), Jimmy (ep4), Kid (ep12), Linny (ep6), Sally (ep4), Son (ep17) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) - Mary Jane Watson, Cute Girl (ep4), Excited Girl#1 (ep21), Girl (ep10), Girl#2 (ep8), Newscaster (ep8), S.H.I.E.L.D. Computer Voice (ep93), Sandy (ep17), Thundra, Woman (ep10), Woman (ep40), Workout Instructor (ep35) *Uncle Grandpa (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *UniKitty! (2018) - Princess Unikitty (ep10) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2004) - Alexandra Viggi (ep13), Joe (ep7), Terry (ep7), Trudy Lowe (ep24) *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2012-2013) - Stella's Sirenix Guardian *Wish Kid (1991) - Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Dust/Sooraya Qadir (ep10), Firestar/Angelica Jones (ep9), Laura Kinney/X-23, Marrow/Sarah, Stepford Cuckoos (ep26) *Xiaolin Chronicles (2013-2015) - Omi, Ping Pong, Moonata, Muffin Face, Tiny Sim *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) - Omi, Megan (ep22), T-Rex (ep45) *Young Justice (2011) - Serling Roquette (ep6) *Zevo-3 (2011) - Caroline (ep26) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Winx Club (2011-2012) - Arcadia (ep74), Diana 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Two-Tone *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Pricilla Pig, House Mother *Batman: Hush (2019) - Reporter *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Barbara Gordon *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Michelle *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Michelle *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Bratz: Desert Jewelz (2012) - Katia *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Katia *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis (2018) - Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley, Raven *Disney's Recess: All Growed Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Hazel *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) - Vixen *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Sharma, Additional Voices *Disney Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too (2009) - Porcupine *Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007) - April, Additional Voices *Justice League vs The Fatal Five (2019) - Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel, Legion Museum Announcer, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley, Psychologist, Saturn Girl/Imra Ardeen *Lego DC Batman: Family Matters (2019) - Batwoman/'Katherine Kane' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Harley Quinn *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (2017) - Harley Quinn/'Harleen Quinzel' *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High (2018) - Harley Quinn/'Harleen Quinzel', Poison Ivy/'Pamela Isley', Principal Taller *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) - Dil Pickles *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks & A Beanstalk (2006) - Dil Pickles *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Trudy *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Austin, Princess Garogflotach *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Donna, News Anchor *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Lena Dupree *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) - Brooke, Forest Animals, Scouts *Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018) - Harley Quinn/'Harleen Quinzel' *Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) - Mercy Graves *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Young Vera *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) - Female Radio Caller 2 *Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans (2019) - Raven *The Animatrix (2003) - Crew Woman, Misha, Nurse *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - Vicky Vale *The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! (2010) - Princess Clara, Toot Braunstein, Betty Rubble, Red-Haired Princess, Sasha *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Sara Simple, Sonny Sklarew *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Princess Adella, Princess Andrina, Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Melody *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Bubbles, Nanny *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Sif *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) - La Petite Ballerina *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Nibbles *Twinkle Toes (2011) - Brittany Fairlawn, Judge 1, Mrs. Hubble, Mrs. Saperstein, Sarah *Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby (2008) - Construction Cow, Popular Girl, Teen Girl Wolf *Van Helsing: The London Assignment (2004) - Young Victoria *Wonder Woman (2009) - Alexa 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Yuvi *Dino Time (2015) - Julia 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Clifford's fun with Letters (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Numbers (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Opposites (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Rhymes (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Shapes (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Sounds (1988) - Additional Voices *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Monster O'McDonaldland Loch (2003) - Boy, Girl, Sheep *The Wild Puffalumps (1988) - Holly 'Movies' *Animal Crackers (2017) - Talia *Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018) - Marlene *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon', Call Girl, Twin Thug#1, Twin Thug#2 *Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Charming (2018) - Matilija Chief *Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone: The Movie (2005) - Mara *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Gnome Alone (2018) - Catherine *Hoodwinked! (2005) - Zorra *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) - Frankenlady *Ice Age (2002) - Start *Jay & Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie! (2013) - Cocknocker, Small Fry the Science Guy *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Twilight Sparkle *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Additional Voices *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Dil Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Dil Pickles *Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) - Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel, News Reporter, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Sing (2016) - Becky, Nancy *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Additional Voices *Strange Frame (2012) - Naia, Alter-Naia *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) - Raven *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *The Hero of Color City (2014) - Yellow (Singing Voice) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Bubbles *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Dil Pickles *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Schoolgirl *Toy Story 4 (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Sammy *Kaena: The Prophecy (2004) - Essy *Yellowbird (2014) - Lisa 'Shorts' *Batman: Strange Days (2014) - Woman *DC Nation: Super Best Friends Forever (2012) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' *DC Showcase: Catwoman (2011) - Buttermilk Skye *DC Super Hero Girls: TheLateBatsby (2018) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' *Dear Dracula (2012) - Hot Dog, Nicole *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - Young Tigress *Eddie's Life Coach (2017) - Garry's Mom *Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles (2015) - Brainiac (ep2), Harlequin (ep1) *Marvel Rising: Initiation (2018) - Mary Jane Watson *New Teen Titans (2011-2012) - Raven *Santa's Little Helpers (2019) - Baby Reindeer, Elf *Shazam! (2014) - Billy Batson, Billy's Teacher (ep2) *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Additional Voices *The Judge Fudge Adventure Power Hour (2007) - Sexually Repressed White Woman (ep2) *Transformers: Animated - Boy (ep8), Sari Sumdac *Weenie (2016) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *All Grown Up! Dude, Where's My Horse? (2005) - Dil Pickles *All Grown Up! R.V. Having Fun Yet? (2005) - Dil Pickles, Pretty Girl *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - Ben Tennyson, Computer Voice, Sandar, Upgrade *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Ben Tennyson *Care Bears: Nutcracker Suite (1988) - Additional Voices *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Harley Quinn/'Harleen Quinzel', Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *DC Super Hero Girls: SweetJustice (2019) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (2006) - Lydia, Walla *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Nasty Burger Employee *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) - Dr. Possible's Voice Command *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Alien College Girl, Angel (Experiment 624) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Foofy Woogums, Mrs. Cryer, Woman *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (2004) - Terrence, Boy, Snooty Girl, Snooty Mom, Sultry Woman *Hardboiled Eggheads (2014) - Miles Van Vleep *Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (2010) - Additional Voices *Madeline (1988) - Additional Voices *Marvel Rising: Battle of the Bands (2019) - Mary Jane Watson, Melissa Gold/Screaming Mimi *Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts (2019) - Automated Voice, Mary Jane Watson *Marvel Rising: Operation Shuri (2019) - Mary Jane Watson *My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever (2018) - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship (2018) - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship (2018) - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown (2019) - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip (2019) - Twilight Sparkle *Robot Chicken: DC Comics Special (2012) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Robot Chicken: DC Comics special 2: Villains in Paradise (2014) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) - Dil Pickles *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Dil Pickles, Chubby Kid, Todd *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar (1999) - Dil Pickles, Mariko *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Raven *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) - Timmy Turner, Fairy#1, Kid, Kid#1 *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Timmy Turner, Paula Poundcake, Vicky's Mom, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Timmy Turner, Blonda Fairywinkle, Supermodel, Timmy Clone *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (2005) - Timmy Turner, Baby Flappy *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Baby Poof, Timmy Turner *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Timmy Turner *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Timmy Turner *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Timmy Turner *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) - Bubbles, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Bubbles, Alarm System *The Proud Family Movie (2005) - BeBe Proud, Cashew, CeCe Proud *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) - Computer *Wubbzy's Big Movie (2008) - Ball Kid 2, Jumping Kid 1, Jumping Kid 2, Swinging Kid 1 'Web Animation' *A Fowl American (2018) - Ivodka Rump, Moolania, 911 Caller (ep122), Baby Rump, Mother Rump, Narrator (ep48), Sarah Slanders, Svetllama *Bravest Warriors (2013-2014) - Plum *Cartoon Monsoon (2003-2004) - Arriba, Klarion (ep10), Peter Zuckerman (ep7), Zatanna *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy/'Pamela Isley' *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts (2019) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Esthetician (ep6), Little Girl (ep5), Mother (ep5) *Garbage Island (2012) - Additional Voices *Get To Know: DC Super Hero Girls (2019) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Gotham Girls (2000-2002) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon', Elizabeth Styles, Cop (ep23), Harley Scouts (ep20), Little Girl (ep7), Mandy Scouts (ep20) *Lego DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley (ep2) *Lego Marvel Spider-Man: Vexed by Venom (2019) - Mary Jane Watson, Scientist #2 *Starship Regulars (1999) - Kaligian Woman (ep10) *Teen Titans: The Lost Episode (2005) - Raven *Tom Hanks' Electric City (2012) - Additional Voices *Woody Woodpecker (2018) - Winnie Woodpecker, Splinter, Veronica, Wendy Walrus 'Web Animation' *DreamWorks Dragons: Rescue Riders (2019) - Vizza *Marvel Mash-Up: The Incredible Hulk (2017) - Jennifer Walters, Native Woman (ep7), Rita, She-Hulk Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Jiro (ep4), Otsuru (ep4) 'Anime - Dubbing' *Reign: The Conqueror (2003) - Philip's Son, Roxanne (ep3) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Eternal Calm: Final Fantasy X-2: Prologue (2003) - Rikku 'Movies - Dubbing' *Batman Ninja (2018) - Harley Quinn/'Dr. Harleen Quinzel', Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Only Yesterday (2016) - Naoko *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Boh (Baby) 'OVA - Dubbing' *Tekkaman Blade II (2001) - Yumi Francois Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Halo 5: Guardians: Hunt the Truth (2015) - Ellie Bloom Live-Action Voice Work 'Award Shows' *Spike Video Game Awards 2011 (2011) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel 'Movies' *Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) - Additional Voices *Ted (2012) - Ted's "I Love You" Function *Ted 2 (2015) - Ted Toy Voice 'Movies - Dubbing' *Black Mask (1999) - Additional Voices 'Stage Shows' *Max Live: Gettin' Goofy With It (2018) - Angel 'TV Movies' *A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) - Poof *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) - Poof (Animated Noises) *A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) - Poof, Timmy Turner *Can of Worms (1999) - Lula 'TV Series' *3rd Rock from the Sun (1996) - Exercise Lady (ep29) *Arrow (2014) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel (ep39) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham City Lockdown (2011) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, Mary Jane Watson *View-Master Virtual Reality: Batman: The Animated Series Experience Pack (2016) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Harley Quinn/'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' *Batman: Arkham City: Harley Quinn's Revenge (2012) - Harley Quinn/'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Harley Quinn/'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Batman: Vengeance (2001) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Ben Tennyson (10 Year Old), Pakmar *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Ben Tennyson *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Female Shopkeeper, Katia *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Katia *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Bubbles, Buttercup, Chowder, Dexter, Young Ben Tennyson *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Bubbles *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Bubbles, Princess Ilana *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Marmara, Tekla, Townspeople *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid II (2000) - Melody *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Disgust *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Candice *DreamWorks How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish *DreamWorks Shrek: Smash n' Crash Racing (2006) - Goldilocks, Red Riding Hood *DreamWorks Shrek: SuperSlam (2005) - Dronkey, Lil Witch, Red, Unicorn *DreamWorks Shrek Forever After (2010) - Additional Voices *Family Guy: Video Game! (2006) - Additional Voices *Fat Princess (2009) - Fat Princess *Fat Princess Adventures (2015) - Princess Plump *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Child Yxunomei, Yxunomei, Additional Voices *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) - Additional Voices *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *InFamous 2 (2011) - Female Pedestrians *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Harley Quinn *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Injustice 2 (2017) - Harley Quinn/'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' *Jak 3 (2004) - Keira, Seem *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (2009) - Keira *Jak X: Combat Racing (2005) - Keira *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Supergirl *Killer7 (2005) - Kaede Smith *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Harley Quinn *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Harley Quinn/'Harleen Quinzel', Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Raven *Lego Dimensions (2015-2017) - Bubbles, Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Raven, Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *LittleBigPlanet 3 (2014) - Coach Rock, Vera Oblonsky *Marvel Heroes (2013-2015) - Dagger, Magik, Moira McTaggert, Spider-Woman, Squirrel Girl *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Sue Richards/Invisible Woman *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - H.E.R.B.I.E., Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff, Sue Richards/Invisible Woman *Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2012) - Angelica Jones/Firestar, Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, Janet Pym/Wasp, Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, May Parker/Spider-Girl, Rogue, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Jessica Jones *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - X-23 *Minority Report: Everybody Runs (2002) - Tutorial Voice Over *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Ferra, Li Mei *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Timmy Turner *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Timmy Turner *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Timmy Turner *Nicktoons Unite! (2005) - Timmy Turner *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Cloe Walsh, Margaret Moonlight *Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat (2002) - Mara de Leon *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Fat Princess *Psychonauts (2005) - Sheegor *Rage (2011) - Elizabeth *Rango (2011) - Priscilla *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Talwyn *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Talwyn *Robotech: Invasion (2004) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: All Growed-Up (2001) - Dil Pickles *Rugrats: Studio Tour (1999) - Dil Pickles *Sacrifice (2000) - Shakti *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Justine *Shrek 2 (2004) - Fairy, Lil'Red *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Doctor Octopus *Spyro: A Hero's Tail (2004) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Holiday, Risha, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Risha *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Risha *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2018) - Risha *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Daskarta *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Risha *Teen Titans (2006) - Raven *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy, Policewoman *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr (2019) - Domitia Nasica *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Timmy Turner *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Timmy Turner *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Bubbles *The Powerpuff Girls: Defenders of Townsville (2014) - Bubbles *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Bubbles *The Rugrats Movie: Activity Challenge (1998) - Dil Pickles *The Secret World (2012) - Ann Radcliffe, Hana *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 (2001) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 (2002) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated: The Game (2008) - Computer Voice, Sari Sumdac *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Redemption (2000) - Additional Voices *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Additional Voices *Whacked! (2002) - Charity, Lucy *WildStar (2014) - Aurin Female *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Blink *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Omi 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - CPU Voice *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Durga *Blue Dragon (2007) - Kluke *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Rikku *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Rikku *Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission (2014) - Rikku *Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure (2007) - Baby Tokaron, Cream, Mosby *Hot Shots Golf: Fore! (2004) - Emma, Maya, Tiffany *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Rikku *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Jok Xiu *La Pucelle: Tactics (2004) - Chocolat, Goddess Poitreene *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Juliet Starling *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Seth *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Paz Ortega Andrade *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Ursula/'Elisa' *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Paz Ortega Andrade *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Paz Ortega Andrade *Ninja Gaiden (2004) - Rachel *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Rachel, Sanji *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Additional Voices *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Mar *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Presea Combatir, Corrine *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Wonder-Pink *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (2005) - Captain Blue, Jr. *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Rikku *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Sakura Mizrahi Theme Park Attractions *Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening (2017) - Angel Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (481) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (41) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors